


Comenzamos en el final.

by LynValo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Forgiveness, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Ante la amenaza que representa Thanos, Tony llama a Steve pidiendo su ayuda. Después de años ellos se reúnen, Steve cumplió su promesa de estar ahí para Tony cuando éste lo pidiera.Ambos están conscientes de que es probable que este enfrentamiento con Thanos y todo su gran ejército no termine favorablemente para ellos. Steve y Tony se rehúsan a ser derrotados sin decirse los sentimientos que durante años guardaron el uno para el otro.**Libre de Spoilers porque pues falta un día para que se estrene la película xD**





	Comenzamos en el final.

**Author's Note:**

> El tipo de fic que seguramente han leído mucho en diversas versiones. Rencuentro SteveTony. Bueno, también quise hacer mi versión, apoyada en suposiciones que dejaron las otras películas del MCU y los trailers de la película.

La situación no pintaba nada bien, no había nada a su favor, y ni siquiera parecía estar cerca de su peor punto.

Este tipo, un hechicero y que se presentaba como Dr. Strange había aparecido de pronto pidiendo su ayuda. Tony diría que le tomó por sorpresa, pero en realidad no tanto, ya que él había estado al tanto del posible peligro que caería en la Tierra, se lo habían advertido, desde la última vez que vio a Thor éste les comentó algo al respecto, pero tampoco él sabía muy bien de qué se trataría, sólo que significaría algo pernicioso, además no volvió a ver al asgardiano. Al parecer no fue el único en sospechar que algo grande ocurriría, ni en prepararse para ello. Strange le explicó más de lo que estaba por ocurrir, le habló de Thanos y su propósito, o al menos lo poco que él sabía, pero lo suficiente para comenzar y asegurar que conllevaba peligro.

Las gemas del infinito, lo que ambicionaba Thanos para cumplir su propósito, el cual, aunque aún no podían asegurarlo, ya se imaginaban cuál podría ser, o las consecuencias para ellos sobre éste. Necesitarían no sólo proteger a una ciudad, ni a unas cuentas personas, sino al planeta entero.

Tony se sentía abrumado, tanto que no pudo más que sorprenderse de ver a Banner ahí, con Strange. Había querido preguntar tantas cosas. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no volviste antes? Y más. Pero apenas había recibido un abrazo de Banner, que lucía demasiado intranquilo, para que le comenzara a soltar información que él conocía de ese tal Thanos. Tony apenas captó lo más relevante e increíble; Bruce había estado con Thor, Loki y demás asgardianos, Thanos había atacado su nave, buscaba una de las gemas, la gema del espacio. Banner dijo que probablemente Thanos haya conseguido la gema, y que Thor no esté más vivo. Esa revelación golpeó a Tony, olvidándose de preguntar cómo es que Bruce volvió a la Tierra. ¿Fue por la gema del espacio, antes de que cayera en manos de Thanos?

Había esperaba no tener que volver a enfrentarse a un ejército alienígena, pero al parecer Thanos contaba con uno, además de su temible Orden Negra.

Desde que Strange le pidió ir con él y lo poco que pudieron hablar para saber a qué se enfrentarían, todo después de eso ocurrió muy rápido. Los gritos provenientes de la calle les pusieron alertas, Tony fue el primero en ir a ver qué ocurría.

Había comenzado.

Estaban atacando, y bien sabía que ese no sería el único lugar qué pensaban destruir, el desastre ocurriría en varios puntos del jodido mundo.

 

—Necesitaremos algo de ayuda — habló sin dudarlo, era fácil considerarlo.

 

Quizá los otros rápido entendieron a quiénes acudiría, ya que sólo le asintieron esperando que hiciera lo necesario.

Stark sacó ese viejo móvil de su bolsillo, aunque habían pasado dos años y nunca antes lo había ocupado, lo llevaba consigo, últimamente más que nunca. Había esperado nunca tener un motivo para usarlo, pero lo que estaba sucediendo era más fuerte que su empeño por no volver a enfrentarse cara a cara con Rogers.

Mientras miraba el único número guardado en aquel dispositivo dio una profunda respiración, y entonces marcó.

El tono de llama nunca se sintió tan prolongado. Sólo fueron tres, y entonces…

 

— _¿Tony?_ — la voz de Steve diciendo su nombre, luego de tanto tiempo. Era él, no el buzón de voz como algunas veces imaginó que sería, porque era probable que Steve no haya sido sincero con decir que estaría ahí para él cada que lo necesitara, o que quizás se haya arrepentido de enviarle algo con lo que podrían mantener un vínculo, o cualquier otra cosa, ¿no es así? Pero Rogers había respondido, sin titubear en su voz, ahora sería momento de averiguar si fue sincero y estaría para Tony ahora que lo necesitaba.

—Necesito tu ayuda — fue directo, no había tiempo, ni motivos, ni el ánimo para más.

— _Llegaría en un par de horas_ — ni siquiera pidió mayor explicación.

—Te veré en el complejo.

— _Ahí estaré._

Cortó la llama rápidamente, apenas se giraba para informar a sus ahora colegas, cuando el caos en las calles comenzó a intensificarse. Esta vez todos salieron. Al mismo tiempo que veían una figura extraña en el cielo, Tony llamó a una de sus armaduras.

 

**********

Ellos se encontraban respondiendo al ataque, queriendo permitir que las personas que todavía corrían cerca se alejaran lo suficiente para buscar un refugio. Pero entonces las llamas entrantes de Peter Parker le desconcentraron.

_—Señor Stark, ¿qué está pasando?_

—Peter…

_—¿Qué son esas cosas?_

—¡Aléjate de cualquier peligro, niño! — bien sabía que Peter también estaba en ello, peleando, haciendo algo peligroso.

_—Estoy intentando ayudar._

—¡Yo ya me estoy haciendo cargo! ¡Sólo ve a un lugar seguro! — después de esas palabras hubo mucho ruido solamente, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, la voz de Peter no se escuchaba nada bien — FRIDAY, dame la ubicación del niño, voy para allá.

 

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido. Vio cómo Peter iba sobre esa cosa, yendo cada vez más arriba, más rápido.

Su corazón latía de prisa, era el miedo.

Haciendo uso de su nueva armadura fue más rápido, llegando hasta él, tomándolo y llevándolo de nuevo a la tierra. Peter estaba desorientado, casi sin aliento, y Tony seguía sintiendo el temor de hace un momento ante la posibilidad de haber perdido a Peter.

Esto no era un chiste, no era una misión sencilla, no era “oh, enfrentaremos a una banda criminal”. No. Esto era más peligroso, más oscuro. Y ni siquiera veían lo peor de ello aún.

 

—Ve a casa, Peter — pidió cuando el chico volvió a parecer estable —. Ve por tu tía y vayan a un lugar seguro.

—Pero necesito ayudar — comenzaría a insistir, por lo que Tony sólo le hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio, para poder comunicarse con Strange.

—Strange — le habló a través de los comunicadores — ¿qué está pasando allá?

— _Se retiraron, no sé por qué, pero se fueron —_ Stepehen respondió, Tony miró al cielo, donde se veía cómo era cierto, todo ataque se estaba retirando, no sólo lo que casi llevaba a Peter consigo — _Aun así, es seguro que volverán, no puedo decir cuándo, pero lo harán._

—Estoy de acuerdo — cortó la comunicación, más tarde volvería con ellos, ahora tenía que seguir lidiando con el chico —. Peter, vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—Pero…

—Shht, niño — suspiró con cansancio — Acordamos que te quedarías un tiempo en el suelo, ¿no es así? Anda, vamos. Incluso yo iré al complejo, así que tú puedes ir a casa y tranquilizar a tu tía que debe estar histérica sin saber cómo estás.

—De acuerdo — todavía hizo un puchero, pero estaba accediendo, eso ya era algo.

 

***********

 

Había pasado poco más de dos horas desde que habló con Steve, y Tony apenas iba regresando al complejo luego de todo lo ocurrido. Había avisado a Rhodey y Vision de la llegada de Steve, por supuesto que FRIDAY también estuvo al tanto para permitirle el acceso.

Salió de la armadura sintiendo todos sus músculos tensos luego de lo ocurrido y sabiendo lo que podría suceder. La IA le informó que en la sala común ya le esperaban Rhodey, Vision, incluso Bruce, Steve y Natasha. No le sorprendió mucho saber que estaba Natasha, supuso que al pedir ayuda, Steve iría con alguien más, pero creyó que tal vez sería Falcon.

Bien, iba caminando rumbo a encontrarlos, estaba a unos pasos de reencontrarse con Black Widow y el ex Capitán América, así que estaba concentrado en regular su respiración y controlar sus muecas. Él sabía qué decir, ir directamente al punto, pero no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de los otros.

Giró para adentrarse a la sala común y ahí los vio, todos aquellos que había mencionado la IA.

Supo que no iba a estar del todo preparado aunque se intentó convencer de lo contrario, ya estando ahí, con los ojos de los presentes volteando hacia él, el aliento se le cortó por un breve momento. Intentó no mirar mucho a sus excompañeros de equipo, aunque los cambios eran bastantes notorios. Natasha traía un nuevo corte de cabello, además ahora era rubia, sus facciones eran las mismas a como él las recordaba, no lucía ni agotada ni acabada, el uniforme que traía se notaba ligeramente más tosco de los que solía usar antes. Y Steve, él, bueno, fue bastante extraño verlo así. No era el cabello más largo que de lo que alguna vez lo llevó, ni siquiera la espesa barba, o que llevaba puesto uno de sus viejos uniformes del Cap América todo desgastado y sucio; era todo el conjunto de todo ello. Tony seguramente se equivocaba, pero todo ese aspecto desaliñado junto con sus facciones casadas, sólo denotaban aflicción. Aunque claro que Rogers no podría estar así, a menos que algo malo haya ocurrido, algo que en verdad le afecte a tal grado, como Barnes. Bien, no era momento de pensar en él, además era seguro que se equivocaba en sus suposiciones y Steve se encontraba perfectamente.

 

—Tony — Steve comenzó. De nuevo su voz llamándole, sólo que ahora directamente, estando cerca, en la misma habitación. Le miró de nuevo, y casi vio en aquella mirada azulada señales de felicidad, muy parecida a la mirada que Steve le regalaba al verlo a salvo después de una misión. Tantos recuerdos…

—Supongo que se encontraron con el desastre que dejó por la ciudad la _fiesta_ de hace unos momentos — comenzó, como se había dicho, sería directo. La única persona que cambió su expresión fue Steve, las comisuras de sus labios volvieron abajo quedándose en una línea recta, prestando atención a Tony.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? — preguntó Natasha.

—Eso fue sólo fue una pequeña introducción de lo que está por venir — aclaró —. Las gemas del infinito, ¿las recuerdan? — miraron discretamente a Vision.

—Sí — todos asintieron.

—Bueno, tanto la gema de la mente y la gema del tiempo están aquí, en la tierra, y alguien realmente poderoso viene por ellas y ese no es su único propósito.

—¿Quién es y qué es lo pretende? — Steve preguntó, entonces Tony se dispuso a dar todos los detalles de la información que hasta ahora tenían de Thanos y su ejército, además del poder inmenso de las gemas, y del por qué eran un peligro juntas y en manos equivocadas.

 

*************

 

—Creo que Vision estaría más seguro en Wakanda — mencionó Tony — Quiero que lo lleven allá, probablemente T’Challa también esté al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Por qué Wakanda? — cuestionó Natasha.

—He escuchando grandes cosas sobre su tecnología, sobre la princesa. Podrían ayudar — aclaró — ¿Lo llevarán?

—Por supuesto — Steve accedió, seguro —Hace algún tiempo que no he vuelto, pero ante la situación T’Challa seguro accederá.

—Perfecto. También… — Tony se volvió hacia su mejor amigo — Rhodey, ¿los acompañarías?

—¿Qué?

—Escucha — Tony pidió, de pronto sentía que otra vez le falta el aire — La princesa, ella podría ayudarte mucho más que yo. Así que…, por favor — posó una mano sobre su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa que Rhodey no correspondía porque todavía le miraba confundido. El resto guardaba silencio.

 

***********

Natasha y Steve no partirían de inmediato, tendrían que comunicarse con T’Challa y esperar su respuesta, además de que Tony les dijo que podrían descansar mientras tanto, o prepararse para lo que pasaría más adelante, ya que había mencionado que un tal Dr. Strange le avisaría si Thanos y su ejército se acercaba de nuevo.

Steve estaba dispuesto a hacer lo Tony había pedido, llevar a Vision y Rhodey a Wakanda, y advertir a los wakandianos acerca de Thanos, pero no quería dejar así tan rápido a Tony, él regresaría para ayudarle, estar lado a lado con él en la batalla, intentar protegerlo…

Los demás salieron de la sala común, sólo Rhodey y Tony seguían adentro. Banner se marchó conversando con Vision, Natasha se fue a otra sala diciéndole que comenzaría a contactar a T’Challa y que hablaría con Sam. Y Steve quedó esperando por Tony.

Aunque esperaba a una distancia prudente, podía observar a Stark con el general Rhodes, no escuchaba qué decían, pero era seguro que hablaban respecto a que Rhodey fuese a Wakanda. Steve había sentido un gran alivio cuando llegó al complejo y vio a Rhodes caminar, aunque con ayuda constante de la tecnología Stark, pero el hombre al menos lucía bastante bien. Habían conversado sólo un poco en lo que esperaban a Tony, y no hubo demasiada tensión, hubiera deseado que con Tony fuese igual, pero bien sabía que eso era imposible.

Ver a Tony nuevamente fue como antes, sintiendo una explosión de emociones junto con su pulso acelerado, sólo que ahora también le acompañó un dolor en el pecho. Tony no se veía del todo bien, se notaba agotado, y su rostro presentaba moretones de la más reciente pelea. Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta al verle así, le recordó viejas peleas, aquellas en las que el habría dado todo para protegerlo, pero luego todo cambió. _¿Estás seguro de qué valgo la pena?,_ le había preguntando Bucky y él ya no respondió. Bucky lo valía, porque merecía aunque fuese un poco de libertad después de todo lo que padeció, él no era culpable de tales crímenes impulsados por Hydra. Bucky es todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, no podría darle la espalda, así eso haya significado separarse de Tony. Cometió errores, no iba a engañarse, lastimó profundamente a Tony aunque ese no hubiese sido su propósito, y no sabía cómo enmendarlo. La carta fue lo única forma que creyó que pudieran llegar sus disculpas a Tony, y el teléfono celular era la promesa de estar para él cada que lo necesitara, y para él alguna forma de mantener un vínculo con Tony, con la esperanza de que no todo se hubiese quebrado, o con la esperanza de reconstruirlo.  No había día en que no anhelara una llamada de Tony, y ahora aquí estaba, pero era gracias a una situación terrible, una amenaza de aniquilación.

Rhodes salió, pasó por su lado y sólo le dirigió una suave sonrisa antes de seguir caminando. Steve miró hacia Tony, él hablaba por su móvil. No había sonrisa ni esa chispa en su mirada que siempre poseyó, ahora era tensión, ceño fruncido, mirada cansada. Cuando cortó la llamada se llevó la mano a su frente y por un segundo cerró los párpados, luego de recuperar su postura comenzó a caminar, y Steve lo esperó.

 

—Tony — le llamó cuando pasó a su lado, casi le tomó del brazo, pero resistió el impulso, quizá sería demasiado.

—Ya dije todo lo que sé, Rogers — respondió cansado, casi con fastidio, sin voltear a verle y sin parar su caminar, por lo que Steve anduvo a su lado —. Así que sólo-

—No, Tony, yo quiero hablar-

—Tengo mucho por hacer, no tengo tiempo para esto.

 

Tony apresuró su paso y Steve le dejó seguir ya sin decirle nada. Sabía que no sería sencillo. Ahora seguramente Tony iría a su taller a trabajar en algo o varias cosas a la vez, y no volvería a salir hasta que se requiriera y entonces Steve tendría que marcharse y no le vería más. No podía permitir eso. Así que corrió para alcanzar a Tony antes de que llegase al laboratorio.

 

—Es importante — le dijo al alcanzarlo, Tony apenas le miró un momento.

—Si no tiene que ver con salvar al maldito mundo, no me interesa — Tony se detuvo, cruzó sus brazos y espero por lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Sólo escúchame — suplicó —. Aunque lo que escribí en la cara fue sincero, tampoco pude decir mucho, yo…

—No me interesa — Tony le interrumpió y reanudó su camino, claro que Steve le siguió. Tony no quería escuchar sobre eso, no necesitaba las disculpas de Steve, definidamente no necesita volver a sentirlo cerca para que luego el otro lo dejara caer como antes, sobre todo no en momento como este.

—Tony, por favor — volvió a pedir, esta vez sí tomándole suavemente de un hombro, pidiendo que no se volviera alejar. Steve sintió cómo el cuerpo se tensaba al sentir su toque, pero Stark se detuvo, aunque todavía sin girarse —. Cada misión a la que nos enfrentamos tenía su riesgo, siempre estuvo latente la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros no volviera a salvo. Ahora, con Thanos cerca, el riesgo se incrementa, yo no creo ser capaz de enfrentar lo que vendrá sin haber podido decirte todo lo que me faltó por decirte en aquella carta, y lo que incluso antes de eso quería decirte.

 

La voz de Steve seguía siendo casi suplicante, Tony sólo miraba un punto en la pared cercana mientras le escuchaba. Entendía perfectamente lo que Rogers estaba hablando, es decir, no tenía idea de qué tanto quisiera decirle, pero comprendía el sentimiento de que quizás esta pelea sería la última, como pudieron serlo las anteriores. Recordó que apenas hace unas horas pudo haber perdido a Peter, el sentimiento de eso… Y ahora con Rogers, consciente de la misma posibilidad, pero con el pasado que compartían; siendo compañeros de equipo, y quizás amigos en algún momento. Los sentimientos que surgieron en Tony hacia Steve, pero que jamás contó.

 

—Vamos — Tony accedió, señalando la sala más cercana para que pudieran hablar ahí. Una vez dentro de dejó caer en una de las sillas, mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a Steve, que fue más cauteloso, cerró la puerta y tomó la silla junto a él girándola para quedar cara a cara. Stark le miró de reojo por la cercanía, ya que Steve se inclinó, apoyando sus codos en cada rodilla.

—Todo fue mi culpa — comenzó. Steve notó que tal declaración sorprendió un poco a Tony, pero no lo suficiente para que le mirara —. Yo sólo quería proteger a Bucky, ayudarlo. Sé que eso hubiera sido posible aun sin separar al equipo, pero lo arruiné ocultándote la verdad sobre tus padres. Temí el cómo reaccionarías ante algo así. Bucky es todo lo que tuve por mucho tiempo, no podía permitir que le hicieran más daño, no cuando ya lo había encontrado, y cuando todo de lo que se le acusa en realidad no fue su culpa. Tony, sé que quizá nunca lo perdones a él o a mí, pero al menos puedes entenderme. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Estaba tan asustado…

 

Podía entenderlo, como decía Steve. Luego de todo el alboroto hace dos años, Tony entendió, después de todo él tenía a Rhodey, por el que sería capaz de hacer hasta lo impensable para protegerlo. Aunque también era cierto que perdonarlos era un tema diferente y mucho más complicado, a pesar de que ambos habían cometido errores, no sólo Steve.

 

—Hice lo que me pareció era lo correcto en cuanto a los acuerdos. Yo estaba cargando demasiada culpa, Steve. También espero que lo entiendas — Tony le dijo, girando levemente el rostro para mirarlo, se encontró con los ojos azules y algo húmedos de Steve —. Cuando me enteré que Zemo estaba culpando a Barnes, fue que intenté ayudarlos, pero luego él me mostró el video y…

—Lo siento tanto — Steve le pidió, con tanta sinceridad. Las miradas de ambos comenzaban a humedecerse, el momento era demasiado, no sólo por los amargos recuerdos, sino por volver a tenerse así de cerca.

—No podía creer que tú me ocultaras algo como eso — Tony continuó, con más dureza en su tono de voz — Tampoco pude creer en lo que terminó todo… Cuando elevaste el escudo, yo creí que…

—No, Tony, no — le interrumpió Steve, sintiendo el corazón casi en la garganta de sólo imaginar lo que Tony había creído que iba a hacerle — Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

Steve había tenido incontables pesadillas al respecto, en su mente una y otra vez las imágenes de la pelea en Siberia, pero en la pesadilla le daban otro final, uno más sangriento, más frío, dejándolo con el escudo manchado de sangre y el reflejo de los ojos sin vida de Tony. No importaba cuán repetida fue esa pesadilla, siempre sintió el mismo terror y sus ojos derramaban copiosas lágrimas. Y ahora, al contemplar de lo que Tony lo creyó capaz, no pudo detener más de esas lágrimas. Tony lo miró en silencio por unos segundos.

 

—Yo estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Barnes — Tony confesó —. Era de esperar que tu lo defendieras hasta pararme por completo.

—¡No, yo no sería capaz de hacerte eso! — repitió, con más severidad, negando constantemente con la cabeza. Comprendía el sentimiento de venganza de Tony, la revelación, la decepción, el dolor y la adrenalina del momento fue lo que le llevó a querer actuar así contra Bucky, pero él nunca pretendió hacerle tanto daño a Tony.

—Como mencionaste, hablar de perdonarlo todavía es difícil para mí, sin embargo, yo entendí que no fue su culpa — Tony aceptó, y Steve sintió sólo un poco de alivio. No podría estar tranquilo hasta que Tony dejase de lucir tan roto — Es tan complicado.

—Lo sé — Steve suavizó su voz —. Incluso si a mí tampoco me pedonas aún, o si no lo haces jamás, aun así estoy feliz de volver verte y que me hayas dejado decirte esto que necesitaba que supieras. Esperé mucho que llamarás, cada día te esperaba, luchaba para no ceder y ser yo quien te buscara, porque decidí respetar tu decisión de mantenerme alejado. Pero ya estando aquí, verte después de años, no podía dejar pasar una vez más la oportunidad de decirte lo que he querido por mucho más tiempo. No quiero morir sin decírtelo.

—Steve, no vas a morir — Tony no podía estar seguro de ello, no podía garantizar que ganarían esta batalla

—Ambos sabemos que enfrentar a Thanos será más difícil de lo que alguna vez hayamos hecho — se acercó más a Tony, sus rodillas casi se juntaban, Stark no se alejó, pero le miró confundido — Quiero quedarme a tu lado, protegerte, no dejaré que nada más te dañe.

—No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo tiene, Tony, porque yo — Steve tomó una respiración profunda, los ojos de Tony estaban fijos en él, curiosos, esperando. Se decidió y tomó una de las manos de Stark, sólo un roce, pero ya no lo quería soltar —. Esto puede resultar terriblemente mal, Tony, pero antes de que lo diga tienes que saber que soy honesto, es sólo la verdad, no pretendo ofenderte de alguna forma, pero-

—Sólo dilo, Steve — le apresuró, pues Rogers comenzaba a tomar una actitud extraña, le hacía ponerse nervioso. No sólo había derramado lágrimas hace un par de minutos, sino que ahora le tomaba de la mano. La cabeza de Tony casi estaba girando.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Tony, como no te imaginas. Quiero protegerte y no volver a cometer el mismo error de alejarme de ti porque yo te amo — Steve al fin confesó, la expresión de Tony cambió, pero no como él esperaba; no había enfado ni desagrado, había tristeza.

—Eso quiere decir que entonces sí éramos amigos, ¿eh? Ahora sientes que debes protegerme a mí, debido a la culpa — Tony intentó sonreírle mientras hablaba, quitándole peso al ambiente, pero Steve sólo le miraba confundido —. No manejas muy bien el amor fraternal, ¿verdad, Steve?

—No es esa clase de amor — le aclaró rápidamente, ganando más atención de Stark —. Por supuesto que te llegué a considerar mi amigo, pero después fue más. Yo me enamoré de ti. Sé que jamás me corresponderías, así que no dije nada, pero ya no quiero ocultarte nada, además de que ya no tengo nada que perder.

 

Y el silencio se instaló. Steve había agachado su mirada durante la confesión, así que ya no estaba mirando a Tony al rostro, sólo sus manos entrelazadas. De nuevo no estaba ocurriendo como lo imaginó; no había gritos ni reclamos horrorizados, sin embargo el rechazo estaba ocurriendo, porque Tony se deshizo lentamente del agarre y echó su silla hacia atrás, luego se ponía de pie. Steve quedó esperando oír los pasos alejarse, así que sólo se quedó mirando el suelo.

 

—¿Me amas? — se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Tony, no se había marchado. Steve alzó la mirada, estaba a unos pasos de él, de pie, con la mano en su frente, como si estuviese abrumado —. ¿Aún me amas?

—Sí — ¿Qué más podía decirle, más que asegurárselo? No se retractaría, era sincero.

—No puede ser…

—¿Tony?

—Eres un imbécil — escupió el insulto. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de Steve. Él lo amaba, el maldito lo amaba y lo había escondido al igual que Tony. Par de idiotas. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no sabía si por rabia, o por la revelación, o por todas las que se estuvo guardando desde que lo miró.

—¿Estás…? — Steve se puso de pie, para ir con él y así miró de cerca, Tony estaba llorando. Sintió su corazón estrujarse. Él que se había propuesto ya no herir a Tony y ahora inconscientemente lo había hecho —. Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo siento, sólo que-

—Cállate, Steve — pidió, al fin mirándole. Steve le veía demasiado preocupado, algo herido al sentirse rechazado, así Tony recordó que él también guardaba un secreto muy parecido. Un par de palabras que también gritaban por salir de su pecho, más ahora al saberse correspondiendo y el estar consiente de que podría ser su última oportunidad —. También te amo.

—¿Qué? — Steve se quedó congelado por unos segundos, reaccionó cuando vio la sonrisa de Tony.

—También te amo — Tony le repitió, secando sus lágrimas —. No dejé de amarte incluso después de lo que ocurrió, así que puedes estar seguro de que el sentimiento es genuino.

 

Steve correspondió a su sonrisa, se notaba feliz, como no lo había visto antes, y dio un paso más cerca, para quedar casi pegados frente a frente, entonces se abrazaron. Fue el primer abrazo tan fuerte, largo y cargado de tantos sentimientos que nunca se habían dado. Tony recargó su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Steve, mientras éste hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Steve le susurraba disculpas y le repetía que lo amaba, Tony sintió la humedad de las lágrimas que el otro comenzó a derramar, trató de consolarlo dejando caricias en su espalda, Steve sólo se aferraba más a él.

Poco a poco despegaron sus torsos, sus rostros quedaron de frente uno a otro, volvieron a sonreírse y Steve llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas de Tony, mirándole con tanto cariño.

 

—¿Puedo…? — comenzó Steve, con su voz temblorosa y ronca después del llanto, luego pareció dudar — Si es demasiado precipitado, yo-

—Steve, ésta podría ser la única y la última oportunidad que tendremos. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras — Tony le sonrió seguro de sus palabras, Steve le miró con más anhelo.

 

Sin dejar de tomarle de las mejillas, Steve acercó sus labios a los de Tony y le besó. Se sintió como un primer beso, lento y suave, tratando de captar todas las sensaciones posibles, descubriendo el sabor de la persona ajena, empeñados en disfrutarlo y hacer que su pareja también lo disfrute, pretendiendo transmitir todas sus emociones con en esa caricia.

Tony se había aferrado de nuevo a la espalda de Steve, y éste le abrazó por la cintura para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. No sólo compartían la saliva, estaban compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, y la ansiedad. La ansiedad reflejada en un beso que se estaba volviendo más profundo, desahogando en él todo el amor y el tiempo que tal sentimiento estuvo guardado.

Sus corazones latían rápido, sus cuerpos casi temblaban por el deseo que muchos años estuvo reprimido y ahora explotaba. No tendrían mucho tiempo para disfrutar su amor en todas las facetas, tendrían que tomar lo que ahora tenían, aprovecharlo a su máximo. Fue así que llegaron a la habitación de Tony, todavía entre constantes besos y caricias más atrevidas. Steve bajó el cierre de la chaqueta de Tony, se la quitó con cuidado, todavía sin despegarse del beso, cuando la prenda estuvo fuera, sus manos fueron al pecho, todavía traía una camiseta deportiva, pero podía sentirle más cerca, sin embargo no fue todo lo que sus manos sintieron. Se separó del beso para poder mirar bien.

 

—Tony… — la voz se le apagó al ver en el centro del pecho de Tony lo que parecía ser un nuevo reactor. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por aquella dura superficie, recordando que Tony se había deshecho de su viejo reactor arc, pero también vino a su mente el momento en que él destruyó uno del traje que usó en Siberia, incrustando bruscamente su escudo en él… Para que Tony haya tenido que recurrir de nuevo al reactor arc en su pecho, debió de haber tenido graves problemas de salud. Su garganta volvió a secarse — Tony, ¿yo provoqué esto?

—No importa, Steve, sólo ignóralo.

—Pero-

—Si quieres me vuelvo a poner la chaqueta, ¿bien? — Stark se separó, buscando su chaqueta en el suelo, pero antes de recogerla, Steve tomaba su brazo para acercarlo nuevamente y abrazarlo.

—Lo siento — murmuró, con la voz quebrada — No merezco que me ames.

—Steve, vamos — Tony acarició su cabeza un par de veces antes de elevarla, para que ambos se miraran — No fue tu culpa, ¿bien? Yo ya no son tan joven, estoy lleno de padecimientos, más de los que me gustaría admitir, así que a pesar de ir regularmente con mi médico, también recurro a mis propios métodos, ¿recuerdas? Esto tuvo que volver, ¿sí? Así de simple —. En realidad no era así de simple, pero no quería arruinar el momento, no después de haber esperado tanto, y teniendo tan poco tiempo.

—No volveré a lastimarte.

—Lo sé — Tony le dejó un rápido beso en los labios —. Quieres hacerme sentir bien, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien. Entonces, ¿continuamos? — le animó, dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Y no te preocupes por esto — Tony señaló vagamente su propio pecho — Sé que puede ser desagradable, así que dejaré la chaqueta puesta.

—No — Steve le detuvo de nuevo de tomar dicha prenda — No me importa. Yo quiero todo de ti, tal cual eres.

 

Besó a Tony de nuevo, para hacerle entender sus palabras. Steve se tragó el dolor, la amargura y la culpa para dedicarse a Tony, hacerle sentir bien como habían dicho. Le besó con dulzura en los labios, también dejó otros pequeños besos por sus mejillas y el cuello. Luego se separó un poco para retirar la camiseta, dejándola caer sobre la chaqueta. Miró a Tony, que se notaba un tanto inseguro.

El reactor tenía otra forma, y alrededor estaban las acentuadas cicatrices. Fue impactante verlo, no se había imaginado que luciría tan doloroso.

 

—¿Duele? — le preguntó, en un tono suave.

—No — fue toda la respuesta de Tony.

 

Steve tomó entre sus grandes manos la ahora desnuda cintura de Tony, sintiendo la piel caliente erizarse ante el toque. Se apoyó en ella para inclinarse y llevar su rostro más abajo, comenzando a dejar suaves besos por el pecho de Tony, éste sólo atino a llevar sus manos a los hombros de Steve.

Cuando dejó de besar las cicatrices, fue el turno de los pezones. Mientras su boca consentía aquellos botones, sus pulgares acariciaban la piel que tenían cerca. Steve sentía a Tony más delgado de lo que recordaba, a pesar de nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlo como ahora lo estaba haciendo, el cambio en su peso era notorio a simple vista. Ante esto volvió a sentir una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, sólo quería que Tony se encontrara bien. Fue bajando más, dejando un camino de húmedos besos por el vientre de Stark, llegando a su ombligo y luego un poco más abajo, hasta encontrarse con el borde de sus pantalones.

 

—Hey — Tony le llamó, ya con una voz casi cantarina — ¿Me dejarás consentirte también?

—Claro — sonrió dejando un besito más debajo de su ombligo antes de incorporarse nuevamente — Eres hermoso, Tony — le dijo sincero, su voz tiñéndose admiración. Tony soltó una suave risita.

—No lo soy — negó, cuando vio que Steve quería objetar colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, demandando silencio — Mejor ayúdame a deshacerme de tu uniforme.

 

Steve hizo lo que se le pidió, se deshizo de la parte superior del uniforme, también retiró el cinturón y las pesadas botas. Tony le miraba casi embobado, le tocó suavemente, casi como si estuviera delineando en el aire la forma de sus hombros, mientras soltaba exclamaciones de asombro que hicieron sonrojar un poco a Rogers.

 

—¿Cama? — sugirió Tony. Luego de asentir, Steve fue a acostarse en la cama, esperando a Tony en tanto éste se quitaba sus zapatos.

 

Una vez en la cama, Tony se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a besarle, ambos acariciándose cada pedacito de piel expuesta. Los muslos de Tony a cada lado de su cadera, manteniéndolos muy juntos, provocaba que en sus entrepiernas se creara un constante roce que poco a poco les robaba jadeos y respiración más acelerada. Cuando los besos de Tony bajaron hasta su cuello, también las manos de Steve descendieron un poco más, hasta escurrirse debajo de los pantalones de su pareja, marcando sus dedos en el trasero de Tony, ayudándose así de crear más fricción.

Pero Tony también iba bajando más y más por su cuerpo. Sus besos habían sido dejados por todo el pecho y vientre de Rogers, y ahora estaba desabrochando los pantalones, para luego deslizarlos por las piernas junto con la ropa interior y arrojar ambas prendas lejos. Se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de Steve, acomodándose para que rostro quedara cerca de aquella erección. Soltó un suspiró satisfecho al ver completamente desnudo a Rogers, como lo había imaginado, era perfecto, realmente excitante. Tomó con una mano la erección de Steve, luego acercó su boca y comenzó a dejar lametones por toda la extensión. Escuchó los gemidos inmediatamente del otro, lo que le hizo sonreír mientras continuaba con su labor. Cuando el miembro estuvo húmedo por su saliva, miró a Steve, y así, sin despegar su mirada, rodeó la punta con sus labios.

Lo que le siguió, fueron minutos de constante gloria para Steve sintiendo la humedad de la boca de Tony envolviendo su pene, viendo como aquellos lindos labios se estiraban, y como la lengua le recorría, todo con la mirada miel de Tony puesta en él. Sus gemidos junto con los ruidos de succión eran los que por el momento inundaban la habitación. Se sentía increíblemente bien, completamente delicioso, podría terminar pronto, pero todavía le faltaba más, quería todo de Tony. Con esfuerzo separó a Tony de entre sus piernas, le jaló y volvieron a unir sus labios, ahora un beso más obsceno.

 

—Dios, Tony — exclamó, antes de morder provocadoramente el labio inferior de Stark, haciéndolo gemir.

 

Llevó sus manos casi desesperado a deshacerse de las prendas que todavía conservaba Tony, rápidamente las retiró, y ahora Steve pudo verle desnudo. Santo cielo, era una vista muy erótica, y Tony no parecía estarse esforzando para nada, sólo estaba siendo él mismo, actuando sin pretensión alguna. Quería probar todo de Tony, pero su deseo estaba hasta el límite. Le tomó de las piernas para acercarlo y hacer que quedara de espaldas a la cama, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Ahora fue turno de Steve de llevarse a la boca la erección de Tony; duro y pesado, definitivamente le gustaba la sensación en su boca, pero también esperaba sentirlo más íntimo. El calor aumentó cuando Tony comenzó a gemir su nombre, Steve no aguantaría más. Dejando salir la erección de su boca, gateó hacia arriba para quedar cara a cara con Tony.

 

—Fóllame — pidió, sacándole un jadeo a Tony por sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres? — Tony le preguntó, precavido.

—Completamente seguro — Steve le besó rápidamente — Por favor.

 

Steve estaba tan ansioso que hacía que Tony temblara al verle así. Stark tomó rápidamente el lubricante y condones de uno de sus cajones para volver a la cama y comenzar a preparar a Steve, que a cada roce certero de sus dedos parecía más desesperado. Steve no parecía tener problemas en tomar los dedos de Tony, nunca sintió resistencia, quizás era alguna cosa del suero que hacía que Steve no sintiera las molestias tan comunes. Aun así Tony usó bastante lubricante y se tomó su tiempo para prepararle. Cuando Steve casi le gritaba pidiendo por él, fue que Tony estuvo seguro de que estaba listo, así que se colocó el condón, se acomodó bien entre las piernas de Steve y entonces le penetró.

La demanda a que se moviera no tardó en llegar, así que Tony comenzó con el vaivén suave de su cadera. Steve le abrazaba del cuello, lo que le permitía jalarlo cada que se le antojaba besarlo, o sólo para tenerlo más cerca, ambos jadeando en la boca del otro.

“Más fuerte”, “más”, “no te detengas”, eran parte de las súplicas de Steve y que Tony se disponía inmediatamente a cumplir. Hasta que Steve se sintió más apretado y las palabras ya no le salían, sólo los gemidos entrecortados. Tony fue a masturbarle, sin dejar de moverse dentro de él, entonces Steve no tardó en venirse. Tal imagen de Steve completamente sonrojado, y vencido por el orgasmo, fue suficiente para que con unas cuantas estocadas más Tony también haya terminado.

Quedaron medio abrazados en lo que sus respiraciones volvían a regularse, en un cómo silencio. Por la cercanía, Tony sentía que el semen de Steve ya también se había pegado a su cuerpo, pero la humedad no le incomodó. Steve se había venido demasiado, quizá también cosa de super-soldado, al igual que un aparente periodo refractario inexistente, pues seguía sintiendo la dureza de Steve en su cadera.

Le dejó un beso en los labios antes de incorporarse para salir de él y deshacerse del condón, después fue por un paño húmedo para que ambos limpiaran el resto del desorden de sus cuerpos. Cuando también se deshizo del paño, Steve le abrazó arrastrándolo de vuelta a la cama, comenzando a besarle una vez más. Mientras Tony encontraba una buena posición sin despegar sus labios, ahora su pierna rozó con la erección de Steve.

 

—Mmmmh~ wow — exclamó separándose del beso, dirigiendo su mirada a la entrepierna de Steve — Todavía tienes energía para más ¿eh?

—Sí, pero no es necesario — explicó con algo de pena — Sólo quiero besarte, no hay por qué hacerlo de nuevo si o quieres.

—¿Bromeas? Claro que quiero — Tony le dijo con entusiasmo. Envolvió una de sus manos en la erección de Steve quien cerró los párpados cuando comenzando a masturbarle.

—Tony… uhmm — suspiró, seguidamente se relamió los labios.

—¡Dios! — Tony se mordió los labios — Ahora yo te quiero dentro de mí — esa declaración hizo que Rogers abriera los ojos de nuevo, mirándole sorprendido.

—No quiero lastimarte — murmuró Steve.

—No lo harás, Steve — le calmó con una mirada suave — Todavía tenemos un montón de lubricante, y podemos ir lento en la preparación. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

 

Fue lo más suave que pudo mientras preparaba a Tony, y sin duda hizo buen uso del lubricante, probablemente haciendo un desastre por ocupar de más, pero mejor eso a que faltara. Tony estaba muy apretado, y cada que metía otro dedo, una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, Steve quiso parar, pero el castaño le insistía en que sólo era molestia pasajera, y en que realmente quería sentirlo dentro. Steve no podía contra eso, el deseo creciendo cada vez más en su vientre.

Siguió con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo en cada nuevo estiramiento, dejándole besos por los muslos, la cadera, o chupando su pene. Poco a poco Tony fue relajándose, gimiendo más placenteramente que al principio, y cuando pidió por Steve, éste de cualquier modo se tomó n poco más tiempo para estar seguros. Finalmente, luego de colocarse el condón, cambiaron posiciones; Steve se sentó, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, y Tony se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Tony le montó, demasiado lento al principio, y siendo poco profundo, pero Steve era paciente dejando que Tony se acostumbrara, que tomara todo lo que él quería. Rogers sólo le alentaba con suaves besos y caricias por su cuerpo.

Después Tony comenzó a moverse más rápido, hasta que Steve estaba completamente dentro. Ambos gimieron fuertemente por las sensaciones. Tony casi temblaba, pero n dejaba de moverse, apoyándose de sus hombros, y haciendo los sonidos más sensuales que alguna vez Steve escuchó. Y esas expresiones, por Dios, Tony era increíblemente precioso y sensual.

Tan apretado y caliente. Steve intentaba controlarse para no dejarse llevar y comenzar a mover su cadera, mejor paseó sus manos por las piernas de Tony hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzar a masturbarle. Tony aceleró sus movimientos, gimió más alto, entrecerró sus ojos. Steve estaba fascinado.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Ay, Steve! ¡Steve!

—¡Tony!

 

Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, a la vez que sentía las constantes contracciones de Tony. ¡Cielos! Era demasiado bueno. Steve cerró los párpados y echó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, ya no podría retenerlo más. Llegó al orgasmo, moviendo la cadera levemente, todavía para no molestar a Tony, sin embargo, a la vez que lo hizo, Tony también llegó, derramándose en su mano y vientre.

 

************

Ese día podría ser el día en que lo más catastrófico ocurriría, pero también fue el día en que no sólo se reencontró con Tony, sino la ocasión en que pudo confesarle todo lo que se había guardado por años, el día en que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos por la persona que más ha amado, el día en que compartieron el momento más maravilloso.

Después de su momento de intimidad en la cama y luego en una ducha que compartieron, ambos querían continuar juntos, ajenos a lo que pudiera ocurrir, sin embargo, sabían que eso no sería posible, tenían deberes importantes. Steve iría a Wakanda, Tony se quedaría y pelearía a lado de Dr. Strange. Rogers quería asegurarle a Tony que después de Wakanda regresaría con él, para luchar juntos, para protegerse mutuamente, pero eso no podría ser posible. Quizá lo necesitarían más en Wakanda, o en cualquier otro punto, nadie sabía cómo es seguirían las cosas.

Sólo quedó prometerse que cuando todo pasará, volverían a reunirse, y esta vez no se separarían

Si es que todo terminaba bien para ellos, y no en un desastre sin oportunidad de volverse a reunir, al menos no en vida.

 

****FIN****

  

 

 


End file.
